Dominating Attraction
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Spencer finds himself falling for the shy young guy who might be involved in some hotel murders. Reid/Adam slash Warning: Spoiler for Episode 20, season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Yaoi, mentions of sexual activity, tiny crack at Twilight, and more that I can't remember. Yes, I just wrote the story, and yes, I've already forgotten.

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds and Twilight do not belong to me, or Edward and Jacob would be getting it on (Bella who?), and I'm making no money off this, but rather writing it for my own amusement. Enjoy!

A/N: I call the first (and probably only) Reid/Adam story!

**SPOILER ALERT!!!: Major spoiler for Episode 20, season 4.**

**Dominating Attraction**

When Reid first saw Adam on the roof top, he felt a foreign feeling swell up in him, accompanied by some not- too-good thoughts and images to have on the job, or wearing tight trousers. He couldn't understand why something which he'd never felt before, would suddenly burst forth so suddenly, and so strongly. Here was a person whose name he'd just learned, and knew nothing about, and he suddenly felt just… right. It was almost like the Imprinting in the Twilight books he'd read, to find out what the fuss was all about. He chuckled mentally at that, glad that his comparison had distracted his mind enough to stop his earlier problem from becoming apparent.

As he heard Morgan start to question Adam, he pulled himself together, bringing forth a question of his own. Grey-green eyes met his quickly before the hunched figure stuttered out an answer, turning his head to the side as if to dispose his vulnerable throat. Reid almost gasped at the wash of arousal he felt at seeing the other so submissive, even more so than himself, but he quickly hid any outward reaction. He did however notice that his own voice suddenly had the slightest more dominance to it, his voice coming out almost like a subconscious purr. He could tell that Morgan hadn't noticed, but Adam definitely had. Reid was surprised to see that he seemed to become ever-so-slightly more submissive towards him, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, and some part of Reid subconscious spoke in a low whisper 'he's bearing himself to you'. Adam seemed to become even more shy, but it was almost a flirtatious act, directed at Reid. It was definitely subconscious, like Reid's change, but it didn't stop the rush of blood to Reid's groin. And when Adam smiled…

Reid was almost glad when Morgan asked his own question again. He saw Adam hunch up again, but the flirtatiously shy act he'd had when talking to Reid instantly melted away, and his body language was quick to reject Morgan, as he turned his back, as if trying to cut Morgan out. Reid noticed that he still seemed to lean towards himself, though, and Morgan must have realized to, as he kept his distance and let Reid continue the questioning.

When Adam called him back as they were leaving, he was surprised. He almost smiled when he realized that Adam had asked his question, not out of curiosity, but rather to keep him there a few extra minutes. He didn't delude himself, though. He knew that Adam's submissiveness probably called out for someone more dominating, though someone who wasn't an alpha dominant, as he seemed to fear them.

SRAJ

When the team found out that Adam was their most plausible suspect, Reid couldn't help feeling cheated in some way. He couldn't help the pang in his chest as he saw Adam on the roof, walking towards them like a lost, helpless puppy when they told him to come over. Reid had to fight the urge to drag Adam away from it all, but before he could do anything he would regret, Morgan had already grabbed a hold of Adam and was leading him downstairs. Reid stayed behind for a few seconds, then hurried quickly after them. Hopefully, he'd be the one doing the interrogating.

He was. He showed Adam into the room, indicating to a seat and taking the one across from him. As Adam asked about Julie, Reid couldn't help but check him out quickly, hoping the others wouldn't notice his wandering gaze. He stared at Adam's full lips as he spoke, fascinated by the pout the lower lip always seemed to be in. He relished in the widening of those beautiful eyes as they focused on him, before focusing back on the seriousness of the situation. When Adam told him he could remember anything from his altercation with one of the people who had ended up dead, Reid leant forward, looking him in the eye. "I really want to help you out, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that." He almost felt like he was offering Adam help in return for sexual favours, and on some level, he knew that he was hoping Adam would understand it as such, and be willing. When Adam pleaded with him, he almost said it straight forward, but then he brought up that wench again, and Reid felt himself get angry. Angry that it wasn't his help Adam wanted. Angry that it was hers. He sat there across from the younger man in the questioning room, feeling drained.

SRAJ

He didn't know what it was about Adam, but in the short while he'd seen the young, shy man, who wouldn't meet anybody's eyes, he found himself becoming more and more attracted to him. Reid was still baffled as to his out-of-the-blue feelings for him, and how it was making him change. The way he'd stood behind Adam in the questioning room, for the second time, pointing out their similarities… Reid had known he was consciously showing Adam his dominance, something which shocked him greatly, as he'd always known himself to have what others would consider a submissive personality. For some reason, though, even though he knew they both had submissive personalities, he wanted to show Adam that he would be the dominant of the two.

He'd even told Adam that guys like them weren't the type to fight back, admitted out loud their common trait, but he made dead sure in any way he could, that he, his body language, was the most dominant. He wanted to circle the younger man, but he knew he was being watched, and the last thing he wanted was Hotch or the others to guess his intentions. His stance behind Adam, meant to be intimidating, could be brushed off as trying to scare the suspect into admittance, rather than the more primal intention he had in mind.

SRAJ

As Adam wandered around the cell he'd been put in, answering his questions, Reid looked the lithe figure up and down, imagining himself pushing Adam against the bars, pulling down his trousers and taking him forcefully from behind. He'd started getting used to the arousing pictures of having the other writhing beneath him. When he asked whether or not he and Julie were lovers, Adam scoffed, spitting out a no as if he'd been insulted, before throwing Spencer a look.

He touched the bars, putting his hands up as if to brace himself against it, similarly to the perverted image in Reid's mind. When his eyes met Reid's quickly, as if teasing in that shy way again, before again exposing his tender throat, it was almost more than Reid could take, but he kept his calm composure, not giving his dirty thoughts away.

He asked about the drugs, but when he asked why Adam didn't get a prescription, something changed. Adam looked him straight in the eye, his entire body language changing from teasingly submissive, to hostile. Reid couldn't help staring at the change, and as his eyes met Adam's angry disbelieving ones, he couldn't help wishing he hadn't asked.

SRAJ

Later, Reid was found watching the video of Adam's pool-side altercation. He saw Adam and Julie step out of rooms they'd been in, taking a lie-detector test, as Morgan came over to tell him that both Julie and Adam had passed the test with flying colours. As Morgan spoke to him, however, he couldn't help glancing over his shoulder at Adam signing some release-forms. Their eyes met, and Reid was shocked that Adam held his gaze, let alone the predatory look that he had, almost as if the profiler had suddenly become his prey, but still too submissive for the roles to have been reversed. He was still the submissive, and he was trying to attract his dominant, seduce him, draw him in. It was as if he was saying "I know you want me, so just come and fight for me. It's a game. Are you up for the challenge?"

After he'd left, Reid found himself unable to move for several minutes, trying to calm himself down before he had to get up and potentially embarrass himself.

SRAJ

When they found Adam, or rather Amanda with a knife to the step-father's throat, Reid felt himself collapse mentally. He needed to get through to Adam quickly. The fewer people he hurt, the better, and if he could get Amanda to not kill the step-father, it would only make it easier to plead her case, and keep Adam out of jail. He could hear his voice quiver as he tried to convey to Amanda his unheard message, knowing that she, unlike Adam, was fully aware of his interests in Adam. That was what she'd meant with the challenge. He had to show her his worth for Adam. When she threatened to kill herself, he almost found himself begging her not to kill herself and therefore also Adam, and suddenly a light flickered in her eyes, and when she dropped the knife, he knew she'd finally understood his unvoiced plea for Adam, and that he was accepting her challenge to fight for him.

As Morgan cuffed Amanda, Reid called out for Adam, hoping she would let him through, hoping he would fight his way forward, but all he got was her challenging stare. "Game on."

He called out again, even though he knew that Adam was gone, that he couldn't, and wouldn't come forward, and that Amanda was going to make him work for this until he didn't think he could fight anymore, and then still make him fight on. We was his protector, and until she decided Spencer Reid was worthy Adam Jackson wasn't coming out any time soon.

SRAJ

Note: if you were inspired by this coupling, please, PLEASE write a fanfic with the two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To my story followers. I've been gone a long time, and I'm really sorry. If you want to know why, I've written a story called Dear Diary where I've used fictional characters to replace some very real people in my life.


End file.
